


The Assignment

by ilithiyarys



Category: Chicago PD (TV), FBI (TV 2018)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Canon Compliant, Crossover, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Guilt, Hurt/Comfort, Psychological Trauma, Slow Burn, Trauma
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-01
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 18:42:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23421859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilithiyarys/pseuds/ilithiyarys
Summary: Emotions are running high after Hailey is abruptly sent to New York for a few weeks on temporary assignment. She unwittingly becomes a target, as well as rest of the FBI team on a case that keeps her in New York longer than she’d anticipated. Will she make it back home to Jay?
Relationships: Jay Halstead & Hailey Upton, Jay Halstead/Hailey Upton
Comments: 3
Kudos: 58





	1. Prologue: The Hospital

**Author's Note:**

> hi there, i'm back with a different fic cause i'm 1) a little drunk from coping with this whole pandemic mess and 2) i'm obsessed with upstead but not obsessed with the incredibly slow burn that is happening and 3) i'm obsessed with this temporary assignment storyline that's going on because distance makes the heart grow fonder amirite??? anyway, here's an idea that I had, I'm not quite sure how long it will go but we'll see

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Where their feelings for each other were left unsaid, but left a mark on each of them. In the back of both of their minds, they knew... They just haven't actually... Said it.

"Hey," Hailey greeted, as she walked through the doors to his room.

"Hey," he responded. With all the nurses and doctors that had been coming in to check on him, he was glad he was finally getting discharged. He hated hospitals

The blonde walked in. "Got your badge and your undercover phone from before…"

"... Before it all went to hell?" he asked rhetorically, finishing her sentence.

"Yeah," she paused a moment before seeing her partner struggling to get his jacket on. Wasn't easy having only one arm available. “Here, let me give you a hand,"

Jay nodded, accepting her help. As she pulled her partner's jacket over his shoulders, she looked him in the eye, mustering up the courage to say what's been on her mind.

"Listen, when you were in surgery, I didn't know what was going to happen, and it made me realize that I wanted to tell you something…"

Hailey could feel her heart pounding out of her chest. _Jesus, am I actually going to say this right now?_

Jay's eyes lit up with curiosity, having a feeling about what she was going to say. "Okay,"

The blonde detective paused a moment before admitting her feelings to him, and as if she were literally saved by the bell, Jay's undercover phone rang. He walked over to it to see who was calling him. "It's bobby, it's Angela's son," he mentioned.

_No, Jay. Not again._

Hailey shook her head. "What are you doing?"

Jay sighed. "I want to make sure he's okay,"

The blonde gave him a stern, disapproving look. "Jay, he's with his mom. He's okay. You just caught a bullet for this. You gotta let this one go. Just let it go."

The two held each other's gaze before Jay nodded. He couldn't let his partner down again. "Alright,"

So he put the phone away. The brunette was still curious what his partner was about to say to him. He couldn't help himself but ask, "what were you going to say?"

Hailey half-smiled. "Nevermind. I'll pull the car around."

Jay was saddened by the blonde's sudden change of mind. He couldn't help but think she was going to say what he thought she was going to say…

He watched as she walked away.

_I love you too…_


	2. New York is Calling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jay shows up at Hailey's door step, wanting to talk to her about how she's been acting lately.

He knocked four times on the door. Four was a random number, but it was their thing. Three knocks was too generic.

Chicago winters were unforgiving. Jay stuck his hands inside his jacket pockets to warm them up. There would be no way in hell that he'd be standing _at anyone's_ doorstep at 1:30am, but he would for _her._ The brunette detective needed to make sure that his best friend was okay. Hailey hasn't been acting like herself since her CI, Cameron, was murdered, and he wanted to be there for her. There was more to her than she was letting on, but he knew she was struggling with something.

Much to his surprise, the door opened up. “Hailey, I uh, didn’t expect you to be up this late. Just wanted to check in on you.”

She gave him that half-smile she always gave him in one of two situations: when she was holding something back, or when she was about to give him bad news. “Jay… I’m leaving.”

_Bad news._

Jay was distraught. “Wait, what?” he asked, as she gestured for him to come inside. He closed the door behind him, following the blonde to her living room.

Hailey was fighting back tears now. “Voight’s sending me to New York… I’ve crossed too many lines.”

The brunette shook his head in disbelief. _No, not again. This can't be happening again. Voight wouldn't._ “Hailey, he wouldn’t do that,”

She sighed. “He would, Jay. My flight leaves in a few hours. I've been up all night packing.”

Jay crossed his arms. “I don’t understand…”

Hailey tried reassuring him. "It's only a temporary assignment. Two weeks at the most. I'll be back before you know it,"

The brunette stood up, walking towards her kitchen to get himself a glass of whiskey.

"But I don't understand why he's sending you away. I mean… We've all crossed lines on this unit, pissed Voight off more times than I can count on one hand. Especially me. But Hailey, you're one of the best on the team. If anything, he should be sending me away. What did you do that he's straight up sending you to New York?"

Hailey let out a deep sigh. She knew what she was going away for. But she hasn't been completely open with what's been going on with her partner.

“There’s been some choices I’ve made that haven’t been particularly good choices… Lines I shouldn’t have ever crossed. I keep telling myself I’m protecting the people I love, but I’m starting to wonder if it’s more harmful than helpful.”

Jay's brow furrowed. _What the hell Hailey?_ “What are you talking about? What do you mean?”

She walked over to the island, where he was having a drink. “Jay, you can’t be that oblivious, you’re a detective. Aren’t you the slightest bit curious as to what happened to Darius Walker? Or Gael Rodriguez?”

The realization hit him. “Hailey… Why didn’t you tell me? I could’ve helped you!”

Hailey defended herself. “Jay, this isn’t about helping me! I can handle myself!"

Jay shot back sarcastically. “Yeah, clearly. Because getting your ass sent to New York is 'handling it'"

"Jay, not now. If you're going to yell at me, save it. Voight did plenty of that already. I have to finish packing, so if you're done your drink, please just go home," she said, attempting to go around him. Unfortunately, his larger frame made it difficult for her to go to her room without her fighting her way through.

The tall brunette inched closer to the blonde. “Hailey wait. Stop. Can we just talk, please? I'm sorry, I shouldn't have raised my voice. I'm just… I'm just worried about you."

She gave him a warning look. “I’m _fine_ , Jay,”

“No Hailey, you’re not. I know that look on your face like I know the back of my hand, and you’re not doing well. What’s going on?”

Hailey was losing her patience. She just wanted to finish packing.

“Jay, I’m not in the mood anymore. It’s been a long day.” He wouldn’t give in.

_Why are you always so stubborn, Jay Halstead!_

“Hails, I know. I know. You’re still angry about Cameron. Furious. I get it. But don’t keep doing this, Hailey, you’re better than that. Remember when I met you? You were a no-nonsense cop, you played by the rules, and took no shit from anyone. It’s why I didn’t like you at first but you grew on me because of your high moral regard. That’s what made you stand out from the rest.”

Jay paused, carefully thinking about his next words.

“Hailey… I know what happened to me has affected you just as much as it’s affected me — believe me, I know what I put you through by being a stubborn ass. You said I was getting too close and I didn’t listen. Look where that got me. I almost died, and if it hadn’t been for you I probably would have never made it out alive. Look, this conversation is just as hard for me as it is for you, but what I’m trying to say is that I can’t lose you. Don’t go there, okay?”

The blonde pauses, shifting her posture. _Damn you Jay Halstead and your puppy eyes._ "Okay,"

He was surprised. She was normally the kind to keep fighting until she had her way. "Yeah?"

He had to be sure. Hailey nodded. "Yeah. Look… Jay, I'm sorry for yelling. It's just been a really long day, and I'm exhausted and tired of people yelling at me. I just thought what I was doing was right. Protecting the people I care about, that's what's the most important thing to me, and you know that."

Jay smiled. "I know Hailey. Come here," He wrapped his arms around his partner. She nestled her head on his chest, taking in the moment.

Hailey broke off the hug before it got awkward for the both of them. She went around the island to the fridge, grabbing glasses for water.

"Thanks Jay. I'm sorry for being such an ass. I appreciate you being here, please know that. I just hate that I have to leave. I don't want to partner up with someone else."

Her partner leaned over the countertop, watching her. "I hate the thought of not being there to have your back. New York is a crazy place."

Hailey snickered. "I know. I hate the thought of not having yours either. Promise me you won't get shot while I'm away."

Jay looked into her eyes. "Just as long as you promise me the same,"

The blonde returned his gaze. "I promise."

She had a sparkle in her eyes that he couldn't resist. Jay smiled at her. "Good. And don't let the fancy FBI headquarters seduce you. You better come right back to our dingy police department."

Hailey laughed. "Jay, I'm not going anywhere. I'll tell you that. Home is where you are. Nothing's ever going to change that."

The brunette smirked. "Home is where I am?" Hailey rolled her eyes. "Shut up Jay, you know what I mean."

Jay laughed, brushing it off. He knew exactly what she meant, but he'd wait for her to admit it. The blonde broke the silence. "Well, as much as I wanna keep hanging out with you, I really do need to keep packing. Would you be open to taking me to the airport?"

"Sure, when's your flight?" He asked as he headed towards the door. The blonde crinkled her nose. "6:15,"

Jay sucked in a sharp breath. "Mm, a little too early for my liking," he said, leaning against the door frame.

She lightly punched him in the arm. "Jay!"

He recoiled, pretending like his arm hurt. "I'm kidding! I'll pick you up. Don't worry. I'll see you in the morning."

"Sounds good."

"Of course,"

"And Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Thanks again. I think I needed to see you tonight."

He smiled. "Anytime partner. It’s what we do, remember?"

"Yeah,” she grinned. "Goodnight, Jay."

"Goodnight, Hailey."

She shut the door, leaving him out on her doorstep again. Jay let out a long sigh, mentally beat himself up.

_I should’ve told her._


	3. A New World

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Hailey's first day with the FBI, and Jay's first day without his partner.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Heads up - spoilers from FBI 2x19 if you haven't already watched it. Also - I'm not the biggest fan of Voight, so I'm not the best at capturing his character. Sorry if he seems OOC!

**NY FBI Command Centre | 1000 hours**

Hailey rarely felt like a fish out of water, but the moment she stepped into the New York FBI office, she felt completely out of place.

The blonde detective felt… Strange. Not like herself. She was wearing clothes that she never wears — business casual for God’s sake. A far cry from her usual choice of a colourful bomber jacket and jeans. She didn’t normally wear Chelsea boots, dress pants, and a trench coat. Hailey never felt self conscious about what she wore, but she still felt underdressed. And bland.

Nevertheless, she walked through the doors, looking for Agent Castille.

The blonde was taken aback by how efficient the command centre looked. The office was… Well-lit. Clean. There was a constant buzz. Tons of movement. Phones ringing. Monitors everywhere. Well-dressed agents sitting behind their computers in perfectly lined up cubicles.

She suddenly heard a voice behind her.

"Need some help?"

Hailey turned around to see a nicely dressed agent. "Hey, yeah, I'm looking for the SAC, Isobel Castille?"

He pointed towards the woman she was looking for. Hailey turned once more, introducing herself to the woman in front of her. "Hi, uh, I'm Hailey,"

She shook Isobel's hand. "Detective Upton, I've heard a lot of good things about you. I'm Special Agent in Charge, Isobel Castille. We just caught a pretty gruesome murder, so you might as well hit the ground running."

The dark-haired woman began walking towards the section of the room where all the agents turned their attention to for details about cases.

"Sounds good to me," Hailey responded.

Isobel continued. "You will be partnered with Agent Zidan." OA stuck his hand out to shake Hailey's.

"Hi, I'm OA," he greeted. "Hey, Hailey." She replied.

"Nice to meet you," OA smiled.

She returned one as well. "You too,"

"Listen up everyone, this is detective Hailey Upton from Chicago PD, she will be with us for the next few weeks as part of our interagency training program."

While Isobel was introducing her, she met Jubal Valentine, who took charge of the case details.

_This will be interesting._

* * *

**CPD District 21 | 0900 hours**

Jay was the first one in the office from being up early to take his partner to the airport. He'd been working away at some paperwork he'd managed to avoid, but since having nothing better to do this early before his shift started, he thought he might as well get it done.

There was a moment he caught himself staring at his partner's vacant desk.

Hailey had assured him she'd only be gone for a few weeks, but something inside of him knew that rarely was the case with 'temporary assignments.' He shook the thought off, getting back to his paperwork.

Soon, everyone in intelligence began rolling in, one by one. Rojas nodded at Jay as she went over to her desk. So far, Jay and Vanessa were the only ones aside from Voight that knew Hailey was sent to New York.

Voight walked in last, with a new case in hand. As the intelligence leader began spewing details about the case, Jay was unable to focus on what his boss was saying because there was a voice in his head that was saying _'call him out. Call him out,'_

Against Jay's better judgment, he interrupted Voight.

"Aren't you going to tell everyone where Hailey is?"

Hank slightly cocked his head at the brunette, shooting a look at him that said _not now, Jay._

Jay stood his ground, holding Voight's stare. _Answer me._

Hank shot Jay another look before explaining where the blonde detective was. "Hailey's on temporary assignment in New York. I signed her up for the inter-agency training program, thought it would be useful in expanding her repertoire."

Everyone knew what it meant when Hank sent one of their own away for 'temporary assignments.' it was code for _"she pissed the boss off."_

The team nodded in silence as Voight continued. "She'll be back in a few weeks. For now, we need to worry about this case."

Voight looked at Jay once he was finished. He didn't say anything, but the look meant, _see me in my office._

Jay rolled his eyes, following his boss. He closed the door behind him as everyone dispersed out of the intelligence office to go about their assignments.

"What the hell was that, Jay?"

The young brunette crossed his arms. "Why the hell did you send my partner to New York?"

Hank sat on the edge of his desk, putting his hands in his pockets. "Jay, I just told everyone why."

"No, Voight, that was the bullshit version. Everyone knows you don't send people away unless they piss you off. So what Hailey's crossed a few lines, haven't we all? That didn't give you any more right to send her away than the rest of us!"

"Jay, you know more than anything else, the things I do is to help all of you. Hailey's been going down a path I haven't seen anyone go down on in a while. She needed a reset."

"Hank! You can't just decide what someone needs! Sure, she's made some choices but you don't just send people away because they're getting on your nerves God damn it!"

"Jay, I'm going to make this very clear. All of you - are under _my_ supervision. You work for _me_. A job like this… You can't let your emotions cloud your judgment, it will get you killed. Ever since you got shot Jay, Hailey's emotions have been clouding her judgment. I don't want her going down that path. That's why I sent her away. Yes, she's been getting on my nerves, but I care about her too. I care about her too much to let her turn into me. Am I clear?"

The brunette could feel his blood boiling in his veins, but he knew his boss was right. Jay nodded.

"Yes Sarge," he said, as he exited the office.

"Good. And Jay?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you ever disrespect me like that again."

* * *

**New York | 2300 hours**

After a long day and night of having drinks with OA, Hailey opened up the door to her hotel and jumped right onto the bed. All things considered, it was a pretty good first day for her. It was interesting working with the FBI - Hailey was impressed by how tight and efficient they were. Despite her assumptions, feds weren't as bad as she made them to be. Though she'd gotten off on the wrong foot with her temporary partner, OA, he reminded her a lot of Jay - his quick wit, dry humour. And his stubbornness. God, his stubbornness to go out for drinks.

 _She was just about finishing up her report when OA walked in._ _"Hey, I just filed my 302. Do you need help with yours?"_

_"Nah, I just finished" she replied._

_"So, I have to admit I wasn't so sure about you," OA confessed._

_Hailey raised her eyebrow. "Yeah, well, I wasn't so sure about you either. But you're alright... For a fed."_

_OA chuckled. "You wanna grab a beer?"_

_Hailey put her jacket on. "I'm okay. You don't have to look after the new kid"_

_"I am pretty sure you don't need looking after," he laughed. "Come on, you saved my life. The least you could do is let me buy you a drink."_

_"For tenth time, I didn't save your life."_

_The tall, dark-eyed agent held his gaze. Hailey felt bad, she knew he was only trying to get to know his new partner. She folded._ _"Alright, let's grab a beer. But only if you tell me why you became a fed. I told you my reason, it's only fair you tell me yours?"_

_OA smiled. "Deal."_

Just like Jay, OA had those charming eyes that she couldn't say no to. It didn't help that he was also very tall and attractive, but Hailey didn't let that phase her. She had feelings for someone else.

But she and OA did work well together. Getting to know OA, why he started working for the FBI, and learning more about his partner, Maggie, and her undercover assignment over drinks helped Hailey realize that she was in good hands. She went to bed feeling a lot better about being in New York than she initially felt.

_Two weeks will fly right by._


End file.
